


The pain is not the end

by Mutant_Thyla



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Charles Why, Charles is Sad, Charles-centric, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Daydreaming, Implied Hallucinating, Implied Hallucination, Implied Relationship, Interpretive ending, M/M, Poor Charles, Sad Ending, Suicide, implied suicide, last man on earth, open end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: This is my dump of Cherik, currently includes1: angsty Chapter2:Moana tribal universe3: Black and Blue (Steven Universe)





	1. I'll Wait, Just Wait!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ichigi111Kurosaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigi111Kurosaki/gifts).



Charles stood in his room looking out the window across the yard towards the sky. He slowly looked down at his lap. He gulped slightly and sniffed, letting his head sink into his hands. 

  
  


He clenched his hands in his hair and exhaled loudly. He let out a soft sob and stood. Slowly moving towards the side of his bed where on the dresser lay a picture a glass of water and a bottle of suppressants. Made just for his telepathy.

  
  


He sat down and picked up the picture.

  
  


Charles smiled down at the picture and sniffed as tears began to form.

 

He thought back. To a time before he was alone, when he had Raven, when he had Erik. He felt something inside break.

 

The tears slipped down his cheeks to fall on the pictures glass. He let the photo drop to the floor. Slowly he lay back on the bed and cried silently into his hands. The school was gone, and so was every other living creature on the planet. War had destroyed it all.

 

He let out a scream into the silence of all. Not a whisper in his head. It unnerved him. He choked down on a loud sob and turned into the pillows. With a soft jolted sigh he opened his eyes. There sat in front of him was the bottle.

 

He reached out with his right hand and took the bottle. Slowly sitting up he reread the label. With a small smile and a darkness covering his eyes he opened the bottle and emptied it into his open palm. He took the glass in his other hand and took a sip of the cool clear liquid.

 

He froze as he lifted the pills to his mouth and looked behind him. Kneeling on the bed directly behind him was Erik, _Who had grabbed Charles hand gently_. On his back were a pair of sleek black wings. Charles gasped a sob and closed his eyes with a broken sigh. _Erik’s hand pushed down on Charles hand brushing the pills onto the floor._

 

Charles dropped the glass and curled in on himself and sobbed into his knees with high broken cries. _Erik’s arms gently circled Charles body and pulled his hands away from his head. With a soft brush against Charles curls he lifted Charles head and pressed their foreheads together._

 

_They sat like this until Charles had calmed down enough to breath properly._ He opened his eyes and stared directly into Erik’s own. Erik moved back off the bed and and beckoned Charles with a soft amused smile.

 

Charles looked to the window, then back to Erik, with a small nod to himself he stood and moved  between Erik and the window. He looked down at his hands with a soft smile on his face and looked back at the man before him.

 

He stepped forward to stand before Erik, _and took his hands._ Erik smiled at him. Charles smiled back with a sad tinge before shaking his head and moving toward the window, _letting go of Erik in the process._

 

He stopped before the window and turned to look back. Erik was gone. When he turned to the window he closed his eyes, and jumped.

  
  


He felt hands on his,   
  


and opened his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.  
  
 _ **And he was flying.**_


	2. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off of the new movie "Moana' with my own twist.

Charles blinked awake on the beach, a deep sadness etched into his heart. A memory.

~Charles opened the door and peeked into the room, there he lay, his husband. The Chief of their tribe Asleep as the morning sun began to shine into the room. Charles crept up to the bed and sat beside him. Charles smiled down at the sleepy Chief.

"Good morning!" He said softly to Charles a smile on his lips. Charles leaned forward and kissed his husband gently. 

"Your going to be late for the clan meeting with the big four." Charles murmured against his lips. His husband's eyes widened and Charles leapt away from the pinching hands aimed for his butt.

"Nope, not until youre back here and the sun has set." Charles chuckled. His husband let out a small growl of annoyance.

"Tease, every morning you do this, you really like giving me blue balls." He grunted and got up. Charles smile lost its intensity at the serious tone.

"You have a few minutes to prepare before the meeting. Don't be late." Charles stated and left. He sat beside his husband as the Chiefs talked.

"We need to stop them before they reach us." One stated.

"I'll go." His husband stated silencing all.

"My, Husband, Can take my place in meetings and in ruling. I'll take care of the problem myself." He stated Charles sat forward with a protest on his lips but the meeting was over and the Chiefs agreed. His husband wasted no time in packing. Charles stopped in the doorway and watched.

"You won't stop me Charles. It has been put off for far to long. I need to do this." He growled. Charles remained silent. He turned and left. He walked to the shoreline and sat beside the waves. A soft choking sound peeled from his throat as he fought back tears.

"Please, waters of the earth,

Keep my husband safe from harm,

He is strong, and he is proud,

But still i worry, every day,

That i may loose him,

Please, Please keep his safe to return to us,

To me." He sang softly to the sea.

"If i was stronger, and not so foolish,

Maybe he would not wish to leave,

But as we may know, it is hard to change,

Maybe, if we both return to one another,

Then i can be who he needs." Charles continued sadly. Behind him approached on of the other Chiefs. He watched silently.

"He has brought us to these islands, so i must Try~

No matter how hard it will be, I will Try~,

Even though it is hard, the path lies inside me!

But until i know~

Ill find a way~" He sang standing. The sea leapt up at him in a large wave coating him in water. He fell back in surprise sputtering from the chill. The chief rushing forward  to help.

"What just happened!?" He asked Charles remained silent and stared off toward the sea. He closed his hazel eyes and fell asleep.

"What do you mean The ocean tried to take him away!?" Charles heard as he woke.

"It leapt upon him! He passed out soon after, then those marks appeared on his skin!" The chief cried.

"Why was he near the ocean anyway, He HATES the ocean!" His husband shouted. Charles opened his eyes slightly and turned to where he knew the sea was. He reached out a hand towards it.

"It calls me," He said softly.  
"They call me," He sang louder.

"It still calls me, Come what may, I Know The Way!" He sang sitting up, his eyes still fixed on the sea just outside.

" I know a girl from an Island, she stands apart from a crowd, She loves her brother and island, and the sea you see it calls her. Sometimes the world seems against you, The journey may leave a scar, But scars can heal and reveal just, Who you are. The people you love can change you, the thing you learn may guide you, and nothing on earth can silence the quiet voice still inside you." He said slowly standing.

And when that voice starts to whisper, You've come so far, Listen,Do you who you are?" He sang softly pushing the tent flap out of the way.

"Who am i?" He asks looking down slightly stepping forward. a silence had fallen around them.

"I am a boy who loves his island, and a boy who loves the sea, It calls me. " He sang and began t walk.

"I am the son of the island Chief, we are descended from voyagers, who have travel across the world, They call me!" He sang and began to run.

"I have delivered us to where we are, I have journeyed farther, I am everything i have learned and more, Still it calls me~" He said as he came to the shore.

"And the call isn't out there at all it's inside me, It's like a tide always falling and rising!" He called out singing the marks glowing on his skin.

"But come what may, I know the way! I'm Leto!" Charles screamed and there on the horizon was a ship. A large ship. Charles remembered. He had lived on an  island far off in the east, with his sister, She was nicknamed Raven, He had been sailing with her and had been washed away, Picked up by one of the Chiefs, his memory wiped and was given to this island. He had been kidnapped by his father's best friend Chief Kurt. Charles pulled down his hair and turned with bright blazing blue eyes toward Kurt.

"You fool." He stated stepping back toward the sea, the ship drawing near. Charles felt something bump his foot. He looked down and there sat the Seashell knife his father had made him. He picked it up and sliced his hair short, tossing the tangles to the side.

"Leto!" Someone screamed from behind him, He felt his heart skip a beat as a splashing sound was heard behind him. He slowly turned.

"Ghanima." He whispered in joy. She beamed at him and hugged him, behind her was his father Atreides known as 'Brian' to those outside the family. He came over and pulled Charles close. Charles hadn't gotten his 'outer' name until he'd been taken.

"Kurt, you treasonous bastard." Brian spat. He pointed at the man.

"You are to be sentenced to death for the murder of Chani, also known as Sharon, and the kidnapping of my son Leto!" He growled as a couple of tribesmen grasped the struggling madman.

"Pa, Leto also known as Charles." Charles whispered. His father pulled back and stared at him.

"You do not need to use that name Leto, only one you want." He stated. Charles shook his head.

"Charles? What's happening?" Came the confused voice of his husband. Charles turned toward him.

"Erik, this is my family. The sea, he." Charles paused.

"The sea made me remember who i am." Charles said softly looking at Erik. Erik stepped forward and reached out. Charles met him halfway and took his hand.

"I know who i am but, i am still Charles. That won't change." Leto stated touching his hand to Erik's cheek. Erik leaned forward and rested his forehead to Charles own. This was the closest they've ever gotten in public. Erik was reserved around others.

"I'm glad you remember." Erik stated and kissed Charles Forehead. Gently tilting Charles face up and kissing him on the lips. There were soft 'Awe's' around them and Erik pulled back pulling Charles to his chest.

"Leto, I seriously hope that this is a one time thing. Because Dad may just explode." 'Raven' stated from behind them. Charles laughed softly.

"Dad's head doesn't need to explode because i kissed my husband." Charles stated with a mischievous smile. He heard Raven stop breathing for a moment, Erik was attempting to hold back laughter, and Charles knew why when he turned back. There they were his family looking horrified. Charles grinned.

"This is your new son dad!" Charles said excitedly pulling Erik closer towards them. Raven let out a loud squeal before rushing towards The two, They all looked over in time to see Brian hit the ground.

"Well, that was better than i thought it would be." Raven commented watching a small crab hop onto his body and begin to pick at the buttons on his shirt.


	3. Black and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twist take on the story 'Blue'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a more descriptive part of 'Blue' Sorry its not so great, just a quick draft.

Blue Topaz was made the day the Diamonds lost the first in their ranks. The day they lost Rainbow Diamond. Mother to Black Diamond and Blue Diamond. Black Diamond was furious and grief stricken. He had the traitors shattered and fused for eternity. Blue Topaz had been made for Blue Diamond.

He’d served her well, but he never felt the full devotion for her. He knew, deep down he wasn’t meant to be hers. The form he took for her never fit. He felt out of place and she had begun to grow saddened by this. One day, in a meeting of the Diamonds, Black Diamond got into an argument with Blue Diamond. It grew worse and worse until finally Blue Diamond turned to Topaz.

 

“Do you think that the earth should be left alone or observed for more kindergartens?” She asked, her voice dark and serious. Topaz glanced around and realised that all of the diamonds had their attention on him. Being the only Blue Topaz to ever be made made his opinion valuable to the Diamonds as the original Rainbow Topaz had been. Topaz straightened.

 

“The planet has intelligent life on it. I don’t believe it would be wise to harvest the planet without knowing in full what these inhabitants can do.” Topaz stated nervously. Blue Diamond leaned back unhappily.

 

“Topaz, aren’t you supposed to agree with your Diamonds opinions?” Blue asked. Topaz blinked slowly.

“I feel no loyalty or ‘Devotion' towards you. This makes me believe you are not the Diamond i was made for.” Blue answered honestly. Blue Diamond  frowned. Yellow and Pink diamond glanced at one another. White Diamond leaned forward.

 

“Do you feel drawn to any of the Diamonds in this room. Think carefully because this will not happen again. This will be the only time you are allowed to choose your Diamond.” White Diamond stated. She appeared smug. Blue topaz looked around for the first time to take in Each Diamond. Nothing moved him when he thought of Pink Diamond, He felt dislike to yellow and Blue Diamond, White Diamond gave him the feel to rebel. Finally he turned to Black Diamond.

 

The feeling he got from thinking of this Diamond was Excitement, Anticipation. He stepped forward and crossed his arms letting them form a diamond.

“My Diamond.” He sighed in relief bowing to Black Diamond. Black Diamond seemed surprised at this turn of events and a bit reluctant. White Diamond seems angry at this choice but remained silent.

 

“When you look at Black Diamond, What do you see?” Pink Diamond asked.

“I see courage, Strength. Hope. I see a future of peace, prosperity and love. Our people will be happy under Black Diamond.” Blue Topaz said with awe in his voice he looked up and met eyes with Black Diamond and Blue Topaz wished to show Black Diamond what he had seen. Black Diamonds eyes glazed slightly and he straightened before blinking and looking up.

 

“Brother, what do you see when you look at this Topaz?” Yellow Diamond sneered slightly.

“I see,” Black Diamond paused. He looked back at Blue Topaz, then leaned forward and lifted Blue Topaz up.

“I  _ SEE  _ you.” He said his voice slightly hushed. Blue Topaz smiled at him. The first smile he’d ever given. He received the first smile anyone had seen on Black Diamonds face since Rainbow Diamonds death.

“This is ridiculous!!” Blue Diamond shouted smacking blue topaz out of Black Diamonds hands. He was poofed. Being ‘Poofed’ for the first time was odd, but he found it was easy to figure out how he wanted to look. When he reformed he was being held by Black Diamond in Diamonds rooms.

“What happened?” Blue Topaz asked as he landed on Black Diamonds hands.

“Blue Diamond hit you. She poofed you.” Black Diamond Answered.

“Oh, so she was upset, I’m Sorry.” Blue said kneeling on his hands and bowing.

“There is no need for apologies. She should be sorry. If she had shattered you-” Black Diamond cut himself off. He looked worried.

“Something’s wrong.” Blue said. He looked up and met eyes with Black Diamond.

 

~~~~TimeSkip~~~~~~~

 

It had been many years since Blue had been put into Black Diamonds court, and they were just as close as they had been that day.

“Blue, come!” Black Diamond ordered. Blue Topaz rushed to obey. He slid into step behind Black Diamond happily. Lately Black Diamond had been short tempered. It was understood that he was upset by Pink Diamonds shattering, But Blue knew he was more than upset, he was breaking inside.

 

During the meeting Blue Diamond had begun to cry, Yellow Diamond trying to sooth her, White Diamond staying quiet. Black Diamond stood with a growl.

“We have to DO something!” He shouted. Blue Diamond  cried harder, Yellow Diamond glared at Black Diamond and White diamond stood.

“We cannot DO anything until the cluster has emerged.” She said softly. Black Diamond was furious, and Blue should have known better but still he stood and spoke.

“If we take action we would lose more forces!” Black Diamonds fury was turned to him and he was struck by a  very Large hand. He crashed through the wall and into the hallway where three amethyst stood staring in surprise. Blue looked up.

“The Diamonds wish to be left alone.” He stated and stood covering his gem with a hand. The Amethyst nodded and rushed away. Blue sighed and slid down the unbroken wall to sit. Looking down at his gem he noticed a crack in the very center, not wide enough to be noticed unless someone was very close.

 

Blue Topaz stood when the Diamonds left the meeting silently following behind Black Diamond who growled every now and again. When they reached his rooms he raised a hand calling for attention.

“Prepare for battle, tomorrow we will lead an attack against the rebels.” After stating that Black Diamond entered his room and left Blue Topaz in the hall to prepare.

 

When Black Diamond joined the preparations the next morning They set off to land on the planet.

 

They battle was horrid. Gems were shattered poofed or taken captive by the opposing side, a large  Bismuth had poofed many of the gems, But he was soon taken down by one of  his own , Blue Topaz turned to see Rose Quartz making her way to Black Diamond, sword drawn. She was going to Shatter him, so Charles did the only thing he could think of. In the moment she swung he jumped in the way and blocked the blow, this caused his gem to crack further but still he held his form.

 

“Move!” She shouted.

“No, I won’t!” Blue shouted back. He shoved her sword off his shield and hit her with it causing her to poof. The battle field went silent as everyone realised that she had been poofed. Black Diamond turned to face him as Blue bent to pick her gem up.

“Shatter her.” Black Diamond demanded, but blue stepped back.

“I can’t!” He cried holding the gem close.

“Then give her to me.” Black Diamond stated holding out his hand. Blue Topaz reached out to do that when he saw a white blade pierce his chest. The pearl poofed Blue Topaz for the second time in his life.

 

When he reformed he was in a fountain. Above him was the statue of Rose Quartz, the crying Statue. He turned and found himself face to face with an Amethyst.

“Sup?” She asked and he leapt back.

“What happened!? Where am i? Where’s my diamond!?” He gasped. Behind the Amethyst stood the pearl, and a fusion.

“You!” Blue shouted pointing at the Pearl. She sighed.

“I told you this was a bad idea Garnet, he poofed Rose!” The Pearl stated gesturing to Blue Topaz.

“She started it!Poofing Pink Diamond! She was the only sensible Diamond there! She was kind! She didn’t deserve to be Broken!” Blue Shouted tears beginning to form in his eyes. The Pearl made to lunge at him but was stopped by the Fusion, Garnet.

“Rose Quartz did what she thought was right.” The fusion stated pushing her glasses up.

“We’ll she was wrong, Shattering Pink Diamond sealed this world’s fate. There was a chance it would have been left alone, but Rose Quartz sealed its doom.” Blue Topaz stated folding his arms against his chest.

 

The Pearl stepped forward.

“What do you mean?” She demanded. Blue snorted.

“I don’t owe you or any other gem an answer. Especially not a Pearl that tried to Shatter my friends, my FAMILY!” Blue topaz shouted.

“Um Guys?” A smaller voice called out to the group. A small boy stepped forward his shirt riding up to show the Rose Quartz gem. Blue Topaz starred, the small flicker in his heart, the flicker that grew when he laid eyes on the boy, He realised was hope.

 

“She gave herself up to fuse with a human.” Blue Topaz spoke softly slowly moving towards the boy. The Pearl seemed to become anxious as he neared but the fusion held her back. Blue Topaz kneeled down before the boy and stared into his eyes.

 

_‘Hello’_ Blue spoke into the boy's mind. The boy looked startled then a reply came.

_‘Hi, im Steven.’_ It said.

_‘I know, I’m Blue Topaz, I fought your mother on the battlefield during the war. I poofed her.’_ He stated honestly, and the boy looked frightened.

_‘When the order to shatter her was given, i felt the strongest desire to hide her away, even from the being i trusted most in the universe. I hesitated, and when he ordered me to give her to him i hesitated then too. I had never been in battle before that, or even trained before that day, i was sent into battle with a cracked gem by the one who cracked me in the first place. When i looked at her i saw the world she wanted, and part of me wanted that too. When i look at you i see hope, not only for this world but for all gems.’_ Blue said to the boy's mind, the boy seemed to relax.

_‘I emerged on the day my diamonds ‘Mother’ was Shattered. He took it harshly, shattered all those even remotely involved in the incident. Many gems were lost, and to add onto that i watched as he fused the rebels gems into one horrible fusion.’_ Blue said sadly. Steven looked sad.

_‘I feared him, but saw everything he could be. I saw the good he tried to hide.’_ Blue told the boy.

_‘I loved him. Much like your fusion friend Garnet.’_ He said and the boy laughed. He lunged forward and hugged Blue.

“Are you going to stay?” The boy asked and Blue, didn’t know how to answer.

“For now, he will be staying with us, until we figure this out, it’s getting dark out" Garnet stated and the others nodded. Blue stood and followed them.

“How long has it been?” He asked quietly.

“Hundreds of years.” The Pearl answered quietly. Blue stopped.

“Did he come looking for me?” He asked. The Pearl stopped but gave no answer.

“He left me here.” Blue sobbed he sank to the ground letting his tears fall to the ground.

Where they landed deep blue flowers bloomed.

“Is it me!? Am i the reason things keep going so wrong!?” He cried. He curled in on himself only to be uncurled by the fusion. She turned him so they were face to face.

“There there, You have us.” She stated before standing up and walking ahead. Blue topaz was left blinking at her back. He slowly got to his feet and trailed after the Crystal Gems, Wiping his tears as he went.

It took only a few minutes for them to reach the Warp pad but Blue had grown more and more anxious as they drew closer. With finality Blue Topaz looked to the sky before warping as a part of the Crystal Gems.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this its something inspired by the song "Little do you know" By Alex and Sierra


End file.
